Feral Vampire
The Feral Vampires are a group of ancient animal-like vampires who lived and evolved in New Guinea. They fought for Hedrox the Infinite and they went with him in the Castle Gaustadt to find the heart of Beliar. They are enemies in BloodRayne. Appearance Unlike other vampires - who are human-like in appearance - Feral Vampires resembled monstrous humanoid bats. They were all covered in white and gray fur (except for Hedrox, whose fur was black and white), wore no clothing, had digitigrade legs and jaws filled with sharp teeth and prominent canines. They all have tribal body piercings made of bone, mostly on the torso and face. Their arms are long and muscular with sharp pincers (in place of hands), with a circular "mouth" in the palm, enabling Feral Vampires to devour their victims' brains. Both male and female Feral Vampires are encountered in game. The latter ones are easily distinguished by their visible mammaries and more slender figure. Personality The Feral Vampires have very little individual personalities. They operate more like savage beasts that follow the orders of Hedrox without question. They are ravenous bloodthirsty killers that will attack anyone other than themselves. Having almost no fear of death, they fight and kill till they die. They also show some bat-like behavior. History According to Rayne, the Feral Vampires are in fact an ancient breed of vampires, who - cut off from the world in New Guinea - evolved into perfect killers. How they managed to get themselves to Nazi Germany is not explained. A group of those creatures, led by Hedrox, invaded Castle Gaustadt in order to claim Beliar's heart and attacked the G.G.G. troopers under Jürgen Wulf, excavating the site for the same purpose. Initially, Feral Vampires gained advantage over the Germans, causing chaos and panic. Although G.G.G. soldiers managed to hold some defense points briefly (like the cathedral, protected by Gosler's mobile armor unit until its destruction by Rayne), they were mostly overwhelmed. The situation changed when soldiers called in air strikes, seemingly starting to regain control. However, Hedrox was the first one to get his hands on Beliar's heart (killing its previous owner - Count Voicu). Near the end of the third act, the Feral Vampires - just like the G.G.G. - were largely decimated and Hedrox was one of the few (if not the only one) who survived. Powers and Abilities Evolving in a different manner to most vampires, this ancient breed were born extremely dangerous, even to other vampires. They share a lot of the typical strengths and weaknesses of vampires, but have some powers more efficient than typical vampires. * Super Healing Factor: The Feral Vampires have accelerated healing that allows them to heal from damage and even regrow limbs in the mere seconds. However this isn’t flawless, if their heads or torsos are severed they will die immediately, and if they are drained of blood or absorb too much damage at once. * Mind Devouring: In the center of their pincer claws is a mouth that can devour the brain and mind of a victim, gaining the memories and knowledge of that person for their own purposes. Tactical information Feral Vampires, despite being melee-only fighters, are one of the most dangerous enemies in the game. Not only they are resistant to wounds, but they deal a lot of damage with their powerful claws. They usually perform their attacks in three ways - by lunging towards BloodRayne and dealing damage on contact (when they are in distance), by striking upwards with one arm, an then downwards with the other one, or by dashing towards Rayne and performing a series of blows. That last attack (oddly enough, employed much more often by females - which makes them more dangerous) is particularly deadly and capable of killing Rayne quite quickly. Feral Vampires are immune to harpoon attacks. Due to their powerful melee attacks, the best way to fight those adversaries is to strike at their back or at their side and avoid face-to-face combat (as it allows them to perform their dashing attack). Slow-motion mode is very useful here. Keeping them at safe distance may also work, but due to their high level of health, it usually takes a lot of bullets to kill them. Gallery Bloodrayne e vamp1.jpg|Beta version of the Feral Vampires image70.gif Navigation Category:Vampires Category:BloodRayne characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters